The Blossom's Strength
by Silverdust101
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't interested in Sasuke, how would this affect team 7 and their journey together?  Strong Naruto and Sakura. OOC. rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1  Academy

**A/N – First time writing Naruto fan fiction, so it might not be up to par with the others. I just needed a break from Twilight so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,****Masashi Kishimoto does.**** If I did Sakura would be stronger and would be with Naruto!**

**x-x-x-x-**

The streets of Konoha were bustling with activity as street vendors prepared their daily produce. Dried fish were laid proudly on slanted makeshift shelters. Fruits and vegetables of very shape and size piled atop each other to create a dizzying array of colors. Herbs of luscious greens sat beside them to display an overall inspiring effect of hard work and a man's daily stock.

Those that didn't dwindle in the natures of the world, displayed figurines, jewelry, herb remedies and every other trinket and nugget ever imagined.

The sun had yet to fully rise when the smell of Ichiraku's crept through the morning breeze. The smell of miso pork and noodles making every person who hadn't eaten breakfast groan in delight.

This was where Haruno Sakura found herself on a clear Monday morning. Running down the busy streets, a pair of emerald eyes scanned the crowd once – twice – three times before making a break through the hustle and bustle.

"Left, right, sideways, spin, crouch, jump" she toned loudly as each move was perfectly executed. Pink hair – combed to straight silky strands- flowed effortlessly behind her. Her mother had trimmed it for her the night before, when Sakura, part begging – part pouting- had asked her to make a new look for her in preparation for today.

The day Haruno Sakura would make her mark and continue the short legacy of the Haruno family.

Now it hung down to the middle of her back – with perfect straight ends – and side bangs that framed her child- like face-ending just pass her shoulder. Her emerald eyes glowed with determination as she continued through the crowd, smiling a bit as some of the villagers waved at her.

Most of them knew her face if not her name – only one person in the entire village had her particular hair shade. It had been a major pain in the ass during her childhood days – but now she had learned to accept it…..her forehead not so much.

But putting those thoughts aside- Sakura smiled as the domed shape building came into view. Painted with quickly fading orange – or was it persian?

Sakura giggled to herself as she looked at the proud building "I've definitely been hanging around Ino too much"

The thought of her once best friend quickly formed a frown on the pinked haired heroine.

It had only been two weeks since they had ended their childhood friendship. Two weeks since Uchiha Sasuke graced Konoha's streets with his awe inspiring presence.

Sense the sarcasm?

Okay so his dark eyes synchronized perfectly with his hair. So his stand offish mood was sort of cool and mysterious. Okay…cool…but was that really a reason to end the only friendship Sakura had ever had.

It wasn't like Sakura was in the long ranged running for the Uchiha's 'love'. That is if he even had any.

Ino had basically questioned her sexuality when pink balloons and teddy bears hadn't burst from her eyes when she had first laid eyes on tall dark and mysterious.

Bleh….

And to think more than likely she'd be going to the academy with this guy.

Okay…perhaps she was being too negative – it wasn't his fault he had hordes of obviously desperate girls following his every step. She could even sympathize with the guy – losing his entire clan because of one bad egg.

Sakura had been with Ino when the news of the Uchiha massacre had reached the village close to two six months ago. Shock, horror and sick disgust had twisted in her stomach at the name of Itachi…and to think the fiend was his older brother.

Sakura shuddered – sometimes it was a blessing the Haruno's had been civilians for so many generations.

So in retrospect she couldn't really blame Sasuke for her ill- fated friendship.

"_Oh yes you can – that arrogant smirk of his sets me way off. A simple no thanks would easily shoo them girls off him. Shannaro!"_

Sometimes her inner conscience had a mind of its own.

"_Of course, I'm an individual!"_

See – totally creepy… but back to antisocial.

"Okay, so that's a point – perhaps he likes the attention" Sakura spoke to herself. Running her fingers through her hair as her feet stayed firm to the ground, Sakura decided to brush those thoughts aside and focus on the here and now.

The here being the Ninja Academy – the now being actually opening the door.

"Okay, I'll count to three"

Counting down the numbers in her head found her fingers not only still by her side but totally glued together as if opening the door was too much of a feat.

"I can do this, think about those long nights – those outrageously thick textbooks…hell think about the hour you spent in the shower for this exact moment."

"_You really need to stop talking to yourself – its creeping me out"_

Great, even her inner thought she was crazy – bonkers, off her rocker…totally nu-

Her thoughts cut off abruptly as she heard footsteps behind her. She really didn't want anyone to see her sweating bullets and immediately wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

Turning around Sakura was immediately greeted with shining blonde hair – hair that outshined and out styled Ino's dull mop any time of day. It challenged the sun itself in its brightness. Sakura distantly wondered if he moisturized.

Spikes shot in every which way and nestled atop of them were a pair of green goggles. It looked familiar somehow – a distant memory perhaps?

Looking further down still, blue cerulean eyes that just shined mischief was staring right back at her in surprise and what suggested awe. Guess the guy never saw a girl with pink hair before.

*Huff*

Some people

"Ohayou I'm Sakura" deciding to be polite, she held out her hand to the strange boy. Hoping any remaining sweat from her near breakdown had evaporated.

At first only the morning chirpings of the birds and the whisper of wind in the trees greeted them. The sun – now full in the sky – made his orange jumpsuit almost glow.

Orange was so NOT in his color wheel.

Suddenly, cerulean eyes widened before filling with excitement.

Talk about odd.

"Hi I'm …uh…Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki" stuttering but finishing strong the boy immediately encased her hand in his.

Ah – that explained why he looked familiar – the village prankster and all-star hated person in existence. Her mother had called all the villagers ' close minded fools' when Sakura had inquired about him. But the reason for their 'close minded foolishness' was apparently hush hush.

He must be just as nervous as she was…Sakura found comfort in this and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hehe…um…we've actually met before" running his fingers through his crazy hair Naruto mumbled before turning his eyes downwards.

Off course she wouldn't remember him.

Sensing more than seeing the boy's hurt, Sakura raked her memory – trying to put a face to the name.

_Flashback_

_A young Sakura sat playing in the sandbox alone. Ino had gotten the flu and had been unable to make it for their usual play session. Already dressed and wide awake – Sakura had decided she might as well enjoy it._

_Her red ribbon sitting proudly atop her head, the day waned as the young girl built sandcastles that would rival any architecture's work. At least that's what Sakura thought – humming happily to herself._

_Trouble came in the arrival of a trio of boys, probably only two or three years older than Sakura herself._

_Sakura didn't even notice them at first- engrossed with her oncoming masterpiece._

_Breathing a sign as she started to pour the heavy pail of water in her well dug moat, the pinkette smiled as the castle came together. She had, in her opinion, found the perfect stones for her prince and princess. They stood proudly on the top of the tower. All that was missing was some grass for the field._

"_Ohh, look guys a sandcastle" a voice from behind was the only warning Sakura got as the trio of boys immediately crashed into the sand box, laughing as they triumphantly destroyed the structure it had taken Sakura hours to almost complete._

_Stunned Sakura watched as they stomped on the castle and kicked sand in water filled trench. She couldn't believe what was happening._

_But as the shock wore off – anger quickly took over._

_Glaring, despite the tears now glowing in her eyes, Sakura pitched up and screamed "What'd you that for! Bunch of stupid boys."_

_Apparently the 'stupid boys' didn't take that comment well as the leader of the three, a boy with light brown hair and a muddy t-shirt, walked up to her._

"_You want to say that to my face forehead?"_

_The others behind him snickered as the girl immediately lowered her head…_

_Only to gasp in shock a minute later as their esteemed leader was drenched in water from the bright yellow pail the pinkette had flung at him._

_The small amount of satisfaction Sakura felt was immediately replaced with pain as the three ganged up on her, kicking sand in her eyes._

"_Ahhhh!" she screamed as it stung – causing the assailants to stop in their torture as they noticed the stream of tears now following down the girl's face._

"_Uh, that'll teach you" with one more kick the trio departed._

_Tears still streaming down her face, Sakura nimbly picked herself off the ground, frowning as she noticed the wet sand plastered on her once immaculate green dress._

_She was just wiping the sand off her face – the sand in her eyes already rinsed away with her tears – when she heard them scream._

_Spinning around Sakura was pleased to notice the bunch of them sporting triple lumps on their foreheads. Her hero was now screaming something at them she couldn't hear but it was enough to make the bunch run off before they got assaulted with any more stones._

_Sakura giggled as she watched them race from the playground- every one of them sporting tears._

_The blond haired boy turned at the sound of her voice and flashed her a small smile before running away as well._

_She never even got to say thank you._

_End flashback_

Blinking back from her daze, Sakura looked down to see Naruto still watching her expectantly.

Flashing an embarrassed smile Sakura mumbled "I never even got to thank you."

Immediately flushing Naruto waved his hands frantically as if trying to physically dispel the notion "No need, those guys deserved it."

Secretly inside, the blond knucklehead was spinning cartwheels – rejoicing in the fact that his beloved _Sakura-chan_ had remembered him.

Smiling now at how cute his flushed face look, Sakura bent down "Still I would never live with myself if I didn't find a way to repay you."

Before Naruto could voice another opposition a pair of shy lips greeted his cheek before pulling away just as quickly with a whispered "Arigato"

The lingering warm sensation currently buzzing on his cheek stunned the usual loudmouthed boy into silence.

Seeing his dazed look, Sakura giggled, all lingering embarrassment long gone.

"Come on, let's go inside before the bell rings" And then dashing any hopes Sakura had of making a good impression.

Sakura noted, with a good deal of amusement, that Naruto had still not recovered. The blond seemed to be staring past her with a blissed out 'I'm totally drunk right now' expression.

Feeling her confidence blossom Sakura grabbed his hand before pulling him inside.

Apparently they were the first ones to arrive. Though if you thought about it, it made sense. It was, after all, only nine in the morning- classes starting at ten thirty.

Leading Sakura to question what Naruto was doing here so early as well.

Sighing, Sakura looked around and admitted her ridiculous fear of being late hadn't been all bad. She had already made a friend and in being the first ones here, it allowed her a chance to actually exam the room.

Several long benches faced the front where a green chalkboard stood proud. The floor was plastered with light orange tiles and lining each corner was a bookcase filled with ninja books.

Sakura briefly wondered if she could take some home with her.

The room itself wasn't that big but the huge opened windows made up for any claustrophobic the pinkette might have felt. Since the sun was bright outside, it provided enough sunlight to make turning on the lights unnecessary.

"Where..um..uh...do you want to sit?" Glancing to her left Sakura was pleased to note Naruto had awoken from his stupor and was now glancing around nervously.

He also seemed to be sporting a continuous tick in the hand she belatedly realized, was still firmly in her grasp.

Quickly releasing him, Sakura quickly turned her attention back to the benches and replied "Umm… how about in the third row, the ones by the edge."

Nodding Naruto walked – no glided – to the seats still in somewhat of a daze. How could he not be when his long time crush had just kissed him. Normally people didn't want anything to do with him. Glancing to his side he watched Sakura out the corner of his eyes, taking in the green shirt that matched perfectly with her eyes, blue jeans skirt and anime featured shoulder bag.

Could she get any more perfect? Mostly girls their ages had outgrown what he had heard a mother call "childish games" and moved on to flower organization and _*shudder*_ lip gloss and toe polish.

While Sakura still seemed to be sporting both these things, her bag still proudly displayed her love of all things anime style. Plus the make up only enhanced her beauty.

Naruto inwardly swooned.

Meanwhile the object of his affection was pulling out some notebooks and pens, looking ever the diligent student.

Glancing at the clock, Sakura groaned, they still had half an hour before class was due to start. Glancing over at Naruto he seemed to be thinking the same thing if his hunched shoulders were any indication.

Determined to start a conversation, Sakura turned to him "So Naruto…do you always wear that orange jumpsuit?"

In the next fifteen minutes Sakura learnt about Naruto's almost OCD ness with the color orange, that his favorite food was ramen, and that he lived by himself. After much pestering and pouting she also learnt that he was an orphan and his main goal in life was to be the Hokage.

Pleased with that, Sakura had decided to share a little about herself as well.

Naruto had practically choked on his tongue when she admitted that ramen made her sick to the stomach. But then gasped when she mentioned he had never eaten Ichiraku's before – only the ones out of the market.

From the gleam in his eyes – she could tell Ichiraku's was in her near future.

He hadn't laughed with her obsession with cherry blossoms and even admitted it suited her – considering her name and all. He had even complimented her on the few drawings she had begrudgingly showed him – gaping in amazement at the details she had sketched.

Blushing from the praises, they didn't even notice when another student entered the room.

"Well what is this billboard brow? Flirting already, tsk tsk, and you call me desperate."

Barely containing her ire, Sakura immediately recognized the voice and accompanying name to go with it.

"Is that all you think about Ino-pig?"

Barely spearing her former friend with a pitied glance, Sakura turned back to Naruto. Sakura shook her head when she noticed that his face had gone red again at the comment – did it take anything at all to make this boy blush?

"Umph!" Ino huffed as she stared at her former friend, still wondering how and why she had befriended her in the first place. The girl herself was wholly lacking everything. Her face was still lined with baby fat even at ten years of age, she bluntly refused to wear mini shirts, stating they were too 'skimpy' while spearing Ino with a disdainful glance. Ino had accepted her friends somewhat tomboyish behavior at first – perhaps she was just a late bloomer? They still painted their nails together and experimented with the different baking techniques under her mother's guidance – so the positives outweighed the negatives.

It was only when Sakura had clearly stated her indifference for Sasuke _(inward swoon),_ that things had exploded.

Ino might not hate or ostracize lesbians but that didn't mean she accepted them – especially one who was close to her.

And thus their three year friendship was over.

The memories just angered the blonde girl more and quickly thinking up an insult Ino sneered "And why are you talking to that monster for anyway? Desperate for friends?"

Smirking as Sakura's shoulders tensed, Ino sat down on the opposite side of them. If she was really spiteful she could tell Haruno-san and get the rosette in trouble.

Meanwhile Sakura was boiling with fury, it was one thing for Ino to run her lip to her – but Naruto had done nothing wrong. She had watched in growing anger as said boy physically flinched at the word 'monster' and then proceeded to scoot away from her. As if the title would make Sakura view him in some different light.

Reining in her 'unladylike temper' as her mother called it, Sakura quickly looped her arm over Naruto's tensed shoulders and replied "Unlike some people, I can make friends without dressing like a total ho."

Ignoring the indignant gasp thrown her way, Sakura watched with satisfaction as Naruto beamed and released the breath he had been subconsciously holding.

Ino didn't get to retort as a group of students suddenly starting pouring in at once, as if summoned by some invisible force. Sakura recognized a boy from the Inuzuka clan and the silent Hyuuga. She had met Kiba in the video games store about a year ago. They had both bonded over their favorite games and secret cheat codes they had discovered over the past few years. Kiba had left with a "You're the coolest girl I've ever met." She and an invited Ino had often found themselves at the Inuzuka compound, sometimes playing video games in Kiba's room or watching the adults spar in the training dojo. The way they coordinated with their nin dogs was astounding. The whole experience had driven Sakura to become a ninja even more. Ino herself had only liked petting the puppies they always had running around the compound.

"Hey Kiba!" Sakura called as the dark spikey hair boy looked around clueless – obviously wondering where to sit.

Turning towards the sound of his name Kiba was pleased to note that Sakura had indeed passed the preliminary test for the Academy. Though there was never a doubt that she wouldn't. Her forehead obviously wasn't just for show.

"Oi, Sakura- chan, I haven't seen you for a while." Sitting down next to her Kiba was surprised to see Naruto as well.

"I could say the same for you dog-boy" Then realizing where his attention lied, she introduced the silent blonde next to her "Kiba meet Naruto, Naruto Kiba"

She sweat dropped as the two stared at each other for about two seconds before knocking knuckles.

Boys.

When Sakura finally noticed the pup sitting atop Kiba's head she couldn't contain the coos and awes over the white ball of fluff. HE WAS ADORABLE. With brown markings on each ear and the smallest little button nose, Inner Sakura was having a field day inside her head.

Kiba- who was well skilled in the overall girl craziness over all things cute, briefly explained how his mother had given Akumaru to him as a birthright into making it into the academy.

Naruto didn't see what the big deal was over the pup and verbally voiced his indifference.

That had earned him a lump on the head with a snickering Kiba laughing at his expense.

Then all conversation stopped as a Chunnin entered the building – wearing the traditional green vest top. He had a scar across his nose but Naruto was focused on the headband proudly displayed across the scared ninja's forehead.

One day he would earn one of those. Believe it!

x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura was starting to frighten Naruto into a feeling of total anteriority. Their first lesson, after brief introductions had been made – his own in particular gathering disdainful frowns from a couple of the other chunnin sensei's – had been on kunai.

Of course Naruto knew what the weapons were, having seen a lot of other children playing with paper kunai – but started to zoom out the minute Iruka sensei had started on the physics of the steel object. Glancing to his left he had been astounded when instead of looking bored-as did half the class – the pink haired girl had a awe enthused grin on her face. Obviously absorbing every word of the lecture and writing it in her ram animated notebook.

He himself had briefly wondered what being a ninja had to do with Newton's laws and the basics of trajectory. But then, as if sensing the encompassing boredom of his students, Iruka flicked a kunai straight through the window – the aimed missile embedding right on target center outside.

The chunnin seemed to get a kick out of the awed sounds of the preadolescents and instructed each of them to line up outside.

"Okay, I want all you to grab three kunai, and using the basics of what I just said, aim for the target center."

All the students immediately piled in a line, eager to test their skills.

"Ohh, this is so exciting" Sakura was practically jumping with excitement as she watched the first kid miss the target completely – the kunai landing just short of the rooted stump.

"Please, this is baby's work!" Naruto said confidently, though inside he was sweating, nervously glancing at the great distance between the throwing range and the target itself.

Sakura smirked at him "Okay, so you wouldn't mind a friendly wager now would you."

Far from backing out of the impending bet, the blonde plastered a bright smile on his face while shooting his thumb in the air "Naruto Uzamaki never backs down, you better believe it!"

A large sweat drop formed behind Sakura's head – she was amazed at the great difference between the quiet lipped boy she had met this morning and the outspoken knucklehead now in front of her.

It seemed his attitude was directly linked to the number of glares their peers had sent his way. Sakura didn't understand how someone who had never even met the blonde could harbor such resentment for him.

They were only ten for pete's sake!

Swearing to investigate her theory later, Sakura turned back to the challenge at hand.

"Okay, Hokage-san, how about if I win you have to..uh…um…"

Sakura quickly looked around, trying to think what she really wanted…..Ummmm..

"Ah! You have to pay for my portion of Ichiraku's."

As silence ensued, the distant thunks of the kunai sounding in front of them…Sakura wondered on the logic of her plan.

Because for some reason the blonde seemed not only agree with her terms but was more than happy to comply if the shit eating grin on his face was any indication.

Flip, curse her quick thinking under the reins of stubbed pressure.

"Sure Sakura- chan, but if I win you have to agree to go as a date."

Now only the echo of the kunai sounded as the green eyed girl's jaw connected with the force of gravity.

Date?

Red immediately colored her cheeks as she thought of the idea…a date? She had just met the boy, let alone learn his name only a few hours ago. Did he only befriend her to ask her out?

Flip this…there was no way she was going to lose anyway, so what was the point in stressing over it?

"Fine Narut –Her response was cut off at the group of awe inspired sounds vibrating in front of them. Turning around Sakura watched as Sasuke's last kunai joined the others in target stump, all lined perfectly under each other.

"Oi, Sasuke you're so cool!" Then a round of giggles accompanied the statement as the Uchiha performed his signature "Hn" and turned away.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Desperation is a sad thing Naruto"

Naruto didn't respond, giddy on the fact that Sakura wasn't impressed with the Uchiha's display. Then he thought back to his original question – had she been about to say yes?

And then, was he asking her too soon? They had only just become friends…but then it could be a friendly date couldn't it? Not one for overly extended thinking, the blond decided to just voice his thoughts.

"Oi, Sakura you know I only meant as friends right?"

Flashing the blonde a quick smile, Sakura was inwardly relieved to know she had not made friends with a secret pervert.

Then joking turned aside as Naruto's turn approached. Gulping the blonde accepted the trio of kunai before stepping behind the white line.

"You can do it Naruto!"

Smiling at the encouragement Naruto drew the kunai back before throwing the first one. That one landed just short of the target stump. Frowning at the whispered snickers echoing around him, Naruto tried again with a little more strength.

The second kunai landed right above the target circle, its black dot taunting the blond.

Now embarrassed as well as frustrated Naruto growled out "Come on you piece of crap!"

And then closing his eyes, he threw the kunai with all his strength.

The ensuing silence made the blonde nervous, and hesitantly cracking his eyes open, Naruto was in shock as the kunai stared back at him.

It had landed right in the middle of the stump.

"YEETAH!" he screamed as he danced around, dizzy off his small victory.

Marching up to Sakura, who was sporting an amused expression, he gladly shouted "Beat that Sakura!"

The rosette raised her eyebrow before marching behind the white line with a "Gladly" retort behind her back.

Grabbing the three kunai, Sakura bent her knees a little while tensing her back and shoulders. Mentally analyzing the distance between her and the target range.

Unbeknownst to her, Ino was scowling on the sidelines. Upset that she hadn't done much better than Naruto of all people. Surely Sakura couldn't beat her right? Yeah…maybe she wouldn't-

Ino looked up at the sound of three distant thunks.

The second kunai had been obscured within the shadow of the first, landing just below its processor. The third kunai had simply landed in the dead center of a second stump, thrown with Sakura's left hand instead of right.

The quiet chirping of birds and the whistle in the trees were the only sounds as the pre genin straightened from her slight crouch, before running her fingers through her slightly ruffled hair.

"Ne, good job Sakura. It's nice to know at least SOMEBODY was paying attention in class."

Blushing under the compliment, Sakura responded with an "Arigato" and slight bow to Iruka.

Sasuke, who had only looked up from his usual ground hating scowl when the constant noise had ceased, watched the pinkette scramble back to join the rest of the group – namely Naruto.

He was angry – which wasn't that unusual. On his best day the most Sasuke managed was a scowl. Things had to be rainbows and shine rays for him to even manage a neutral expression. But a different emotion brought about his signature scowl.

Confusion and disbelief.

How in the world had she learnt a technique of Itachi's? His brother had taken two weeks to learn that particular trick. The Haruno's were nothing but commoners – no clan – no bloodlines…so who had taught her the technique?

Furrowing his forehead, Sasuke swore to watch the girl more closely, there was definitely something different about her. And that didn't even begin to cover the fact that she didn't run around him like a love struck fool – something he was grateful for.

x-x-x-x-x

"Ne, can I stop now Sakura – chan?" Naruto panted as he threw the last kunai. The metal weapon landed soundlessly in the wood, joining its forty comrades.

Sakura looked up from the physics book she was reading and studied the blond. It seemed his unusual amounts of stamina had worn thin. Sweat dotted his tanned forehead, his usual energetic cerulean eyes now a dull blue.

All in all he looked ready to faint – apparently mental exhaustion did have physical consequences.

After the Academy, even though she had won the bet, Sakura allowed Naruto to treat her to Ichiraku's. Mainly because the boy wouldn't stop pouting. Apparently she had swindled him, thus making the bet void.

Boys.

Naruto wasted no time on guiding her through the different flavors, explaining the basis of all that was ramen. And then the steaming bowl had been set in front of her – the scent of sizzling miso pork and chicken broth engulfing her senses. Then…she had taken her first bite.

Three words…

Oh. My. Kami.

Now that's not to say she scarfed down her portion like a certain pig she knew but was hard pressed not to ask for a second serving. Sakura had blushed when Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan had taken one glance at her blissed out expression and declared her the perfect girlfriend for their 'loud-mouthed gaki.'

It was with a stuttering and embarrassed half laugh half giggle that Sakura bibbed them good bye with a red beet Naruto trailing behind her.

That led Sakura to having nothing else to do for the rest of the day. It was only two in the evening and the pinkette wasn't ready to return home yet. Buttering pans and frosting cakes weren't really in her realm of 'things I want to do' list. Walking past the Academy had given her a great idea – why not practice. After all, her mother's nindo way was that "practice saved the most unluckiest of ninja"

So this is they found themselves, several hours later.

Sakura lounging contently under a tree, shaded from the weak rays of the setting sun and Naruto drowning in his own body perspiration.

Examining the kunai embedded within the stump, Sakura shut her book with a loud thump

"I think you finally got the hang of it"

"Oh thank Kami" collapsing with an agonizing groan Naruto flopped onto the grass. He couldn't feel his fingers.

"Why Hokage- san I must say, you look absolutely exhausted" sitting next to the groaning blonde, Sakura continued "thinking must be hard work."

His response was a nasty glare followed by a belated "Sakura- chan"

Giggling, she lied down beside it, her gaze following the orange and pink hues of the sunset. The distant howling of the wind as night bordered caused her to sigh. Everything seemed so peaceful when day over-casted, promising a dark night. The hustle and bustle of the morning had dwindled down – if she strained her ears she could hear the thunks of boxes being filled with unsold goods. The remission of a hard day.

Glancing over to her blonde companion she wasn't surprised to see him asleep. Snores had started rumbling through his wide mouth exactly four minutes after his head had touched the ground. She would have to wake him up later but allowed the knucklehead to sleep for now.

Staring at the twenty kunai that lied embedded deep within the center of the training posts, Sakura couldn't help but think that he deserved it.

A sudden rumbling noise suddenly penetrated the silence, followed by a quiet "_Ramen_".

Sakura had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing but a snort managed to escape. She was glad her mother wasn't around to hear that – Sakura could already imagine the scolding of her 'unladylike' behavior.

"Naruto, you're really something else."

And to her surprise, the voice was laced with hidden affection and amusement.

**A/N So there you have it – the first chapter done! I hope you liked it, the other chapters may take a while to come – even though I am a Naruto fan, I haven't really watched much of its episodes in a long time – so my memory is kind of scratchy. I have to look up a lot of stuff like names and jutsu styles. I researched on the technology level of the Naruto world and found it kind of weird. They have TVs and video games but no cars and phones. Hardly any fan fiction mention technology so I just went with it. I warn you for the oncoming chapters – some stuff will be made up in relation to Jutsus and stuff but I will pull some from the anime series. Also I am in college so finding time in hard-pressed. Just a warning. To those concerning my twilight fanfics. They will currently be put on hold until summer – sorry but my mojo for that series dimmed. **

**Also I am a strict NaruSakura fan – no harem.**

**Please R&R**

**Silverdust101**

**Ps. I know pinkette isn't a real word – I just made it out of rosette. Go with it. It means the same thing I just didn't want to use the same word over and over to describe Sakura.**

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

"Should we continue to spy on them Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked, forcing his face to remain emotionless as Sakura slapped Naruto's face when his hand accidently brushed against her hip. The result being a bright red imprint on the left side of his face.

"Yes, I do not trust Danzo to keep his promises in regards to Itachi, see that they are both heavily guarded"

"They?" the ANBU asked, puzzled.

"Correct, Danzo just might attempt to use Sakura against him." Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his beard "Remember they must not sense you."

With a one handed salute the shinobi disappeared with the signature puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2   Training

**A/N – Sorry I made a mistake in the last chapter preview, I meant to say Minato, not Itachi - more will be revealed soon! Thanks extend to all my reviewers, alerts and favorites – can't believe the outstanding response to my one chapter and I am very grateful! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much, this is my first time writing fight scenes so hopefully they came out alright….**

**Now to comment on some specific reviews…**

**KrystalClear101 – Thanks so much for the review – I didn't think anyone would notice how I had to ease in Naruto's character instead of him being a complete knucklehead. He will continue to transform during the story but I will try to retain at least some of his silliness. **

**Mathiasosx – Thanks for the lengthy review overlooking all points of the story – this type of feedback really highlights any mistakes that may be made and I am glad you found the chapter interesting.**

**Ultranx – yes I will try to input Naruto Shippuden though it might take a while – haven't watched Naruto series in like forever and time isn't really on my side. Thanks for the review.**

**Invincible Shadow – Thanks for the review – I made a mistake in the preview I meant to say Minato not Itachi…Sorry for any confusion. And no Sakura is not connected to Itachi in any way.**

**Now on with the story!**

**x-x-xx-x-**

**Warning: Pay special attention to the time lapses in this chapter, there are many!**

Naruto quickly dodged the oncoming kick, ducking under the blow and spinning with a low punch aimed at her gut. The force was controlled, ready to stop at a moment's notice if Sakura found herself unable to evade, thus making him the winner.

The control wasn't necessary, letting the momentum carry her in a complete circle, Sakura had enough time to block the oncoming punch with a high kick and then separate herself from her ridiculously energy fueled opponent.

Breathing heavy, the upcoming kunoichi glared at her adversary. He wasn't even sweating, that stupid smile still plastered on his face. It was taunting her. _'Where the heck does he get all that stamina?'_

Refusing to admit defeat, even though the muscles in her legs were screaming at her to do just that, Sakura rushed the blonde.

"Ne, ne, taking my style eh Sakura–chan" Naruto called as he also rushed headfirst, his fist cocked back in preparation for the collision.

It never happened, with a feint to the left Sakura managed a punch to his side, and then taking advantage of his stunned disbelief, held her fist to his face. Knowing if it had been a real fight, that same fist could have knocked Naruto unconscious.

"I win"

"Ne, you sure Sakura-chan?" Naruto smirked right back, tapping his fist against her stomach.

'Dammit' Sakura inwardly cursed, belatedly realizing that they had ended with a draw. She really thought the feint would have beguiled him long enough to allow her the time for the finishing blow. As it was he had obviously fooled her in believing he had fallen for the hidden trick.

Looking at the grinning blond with a new found respect Sakura smiled "Not bad Naruto"

Laughter erupted from around the pair and moment broke.

"What a dobe, can't even beat a girl?" One brown haired boy laughed, making the others snicker as well.

"Yeah, and forehead none the less" another crackled.

Sakura herself was amazed, these were the same boys that had fallen to Sasuke no more than mere minutes before and were now laughing at Naruto as if the boy had lost.

"_And what was that comment about being a girl?"_

Her inner thought, glaring at the two boys in particular. She was just about to retort when another voice interrupted.

"Pssh, as if you two can do any better" surprisingly the comeback came from Naruto, who was now frowning at the pair "Sasuke whipped you'll asses in two seconds."

Everyone quieted as they heard the usual shy 'can't defend myself' dobe talk back. He usually just took the beating and then smiled and babbled about how he was going to become Hokage.

Iruka, who had been standing on the sidelines and observing the taijutsu spar, smiled. It appeared a few weeks with Sakura had really improved Naruto's disposition and he was happy for him. The once loudmouthed yet sometimes shy boy had turned into someone who not only thought before he rushed into things, evident from the spar with Sakura, but was able to defend himself in words other than 'gonna be Hokage and then you'll see'.

He had introduced taijutsu sparring two weeks ago, about three weeks into the semester, and had often spied the two pre genin practicing on the training grounds. It seemed that not only was Sakura influencing Naruto but the reverse was occurring as well. The girl wasn't so tense when fighting anymore, working with her momentum instead of against it and using her flexibility to dodge attacks and retaliate. To say he was proud was an understatement. He fervently hoped the two were placed within the same team come graduation.

The sound of grunts brought Iruka back to reality and he belatedly realized that the next taijutsu pair had begun fighting. Looking around, he spied Naruto and Sakura talking near the sole tree that stood within the Academy walls and smiled. It was obvious the rosette was thanking Naruto for standing up for her, if the boy's flushing face was anything to go by.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oi, Sakura-chan this is boring" Naruto complained, rolling over on the other side of the bed. Inhaling deeply the blonde boy still couldn't believe it. Here he was, three hours after class had ended, lounging on Sakura- chan's bed. It smelt like strawberries.

"At least try to pay attention baka" said girl yelled at him, her emerald eyes flashing with a temper he was long familiar with.

Pretending to turn his attention to the book, Naruto examined her room. It wasn't filled with guy posters and didn't smell like perfume as he had expected. No…it was more like a mini library, sporting three medium sized bookcases that were clearly overstuffed. They each had various stuffed animals decorating the top. Next to her bed was a desk that supported a lone lamp with more books. The carpet lining the wooden floor was emerald green and the walls an off beige color. On the final side of the room stood a good sized television set with an array of games lining the stand.

"Oi, are you listening Naruto" Sakura called him again, this time bonking the thick volume on his head.

"Owww, Sakura-chan" he whined, rubbing the tender area.

"Pay attention Naruto, you heard what Iruka-sensei said." Sakura said, referring to the next and most important topic they would begin in class – chakra fundamentals.

"Yeah, so why can't we just learn it in class" Naruto whined, not understanding Sakura's obsession with reading everything beforehand.

That earned him a next boink on the head

"Because, baka, we'll understand it more" Sakura said and without further ado started reading aloud, forcing Naruto to listen.

"Chakra is the energy source necessary for the most basic of jutsu. It can vary in capacity among ninja, usually diminishing through generations that no longer use it and vice versa. It is the physical and spiritual energy present in every cell of the body and can be molded to form justus's. By molding these two energies elemental chakra is made. A test for which elemental affinity a ninja has been manufactured…."

Sakura blinked, overwhelmed as the book continued to list the different elemental affinities and kekkai genkais.

"Ne, ne Sakura, didn't you say that your father was the only shinobi in your family for forever" Naruto asked, breaking her train of thought.

Nodding, Sakura thought back to what the book had said.

"I have low chakra levels" she whispered as realization struck.

Feeling the rimming of tears behind her eyes, Sakura inwardly cursed_. 'Was the world against her becoming a ninja? She had never asked for anything else yet it seemed her goal was now unattainable, were the Haruno's fated to remain civilians?'_

Startled, Naruto watched as tears started to trail down Sakura's face. Gaping and inwardly starting to panic Naruto quickly tried to think of something. Something stupid…logical? Uhhhhh…

"Oi, maybe Iruka -sensei knows something" Naruto said, trying to cheer her up "I mean you can't be the first ninja with low chakra levels. The pro, uh, porbalit…um…chance of that happening is way –"

Naruto was cut off as Sakura began to laugh, shaking the bed as she tried to contain herself. With her cheeks dusted pink and emerald eyes shining with unshed tears Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. The blonde inwardly smiled – laughing was better than crying after all.

"First, Naruto, the word is probability – " Sakura cut off as another bound of laughter left her and Naruto felt his face flush. Sakura had been the one who preached about expanding ones vocabulary every day and here she was laughing at him. He was just about to retort when Sakura continued.

"But watching you try to cheer a girl up is really cute"

His face now resembling an amazing resemblance to Sakura's hair, Naruto sputtered indignantly "Well – uh...I am…it's your fault for crying!"

That earned a next bout of laughing, the book long forgotten as Sakura continued to tease a whining Naruto.

Unbeknown to the couple Satomi, Sakura's mother, was quietly giggling to herself as she watched the pair. Her baby girl was truly growing up too fast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he stared at the ANBU corps who were awaiting his commands. Their posture was tense and the whisper of violence made the atmosphere thick with apprehension.

"So the Root has relocated" The Third Hokage sighed again, rubbing his beard in pensive thought as he stared at the masked ninja.

"Ai, Hokage-sama, reports show Danzo's forces extending from Konoha to the Sand Village" spoke the masked neko, pulling a map out his weapon's holster.

"It seems they are making use of the hidden chambers under each village" the other ANBU spoke, trailing his finger over the red dots lining the pathway between the two villages "It is safe to say they are training more ninja as well."

Sarutobi watched as they both visibly flinched at the idea and he sighed again. The Root's and therefore by extension the ANBU's regime had once been rooted from the Kirigakure Academy's training methods. A training method Sarutobi himself had never approved of but had been outvoted by Danzo's followers. A seasoned plot where each comrade grew up together as siblings only to be pitied against each other in the final test. The test was at least barbaric and inhumane and Sarutobi had shed many a sleepless night agonizing over the transformation of his childhood friend. He had finally managed to overrule the council when an order for their personal view of the test had been ordered.

"It seems Danzo has betrayed us" the old man muttered, walking over to his desk and ruffling through the numerous stacks of papers "I want more ANBU incorporated into your spy network and detailed reports of the activity"

"Ai, Lord Hokage" spoke both ninjas, accepting the signed warrants with a bow.

"Also, I want closer surveillance on Uchiha Sasuke, I don't know what Danzo is planning but it more than likely involves Itachi's defect."

With one last bow, both shinshined away, leaving a swirl of smoke behind them.

Sarutobi sighed again before pouring a cup of sake and finally relaxing into his chair. Staring into the liquid, the elder man examined his face, noting the wrinkles and balding head. He could feel the aches of time within his body and knew his time to pick a successor was drawing near.

A single tear left his eyes as he recalled the Yondaime, the man who had been full of youth and promise for the Leaf.

"Ahh, Minato-san, you left too soon"

And with one last sigh, he engulfed the drink in one breathe.

x-x-x-x-

The sunrise rose, breaking the sky with patterns of pink and orange hues, blessing Konoha on an early Saturday morning. Not even the merchants had awoken yet, exhausted after a long week of business. All was quiet except for the silent sway of the water's waves and the rustle of hidden wind in the overlooking trees.

"Ahhhhhh, tell me again why we had to be here so early?" Naruto yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he followed the blurred girl in front of him.

"I warned you that we would be up early today" Sakura scolded, as she examined his droopy eyes "Did you get any sleep at all?"

'_No'_

"Yes" Naruto lied, hoping Sakura wouldn't be able to notice his lie. In truth, he *had* stayed up all night playing some of the games she had let him borrow earlier during the week. He was often too tired during the week days since they sparred every day after classes. Sakura had been determined to raise her chakra levels and after a brief conversation with Iruka-sensei, had learnt that exercise could expand her limitation. He had warned them that they were too young to actually draw chakra yet and that physical exertion was the only way to improve for now.

So it had been with persistence, pouting and hint of tears that Naruto had been roped into becoming her sparring buddy every evening. Not that the tears were necessary, she had him the moment she had looked at him with those shining emerald eyes with a pout that screamed 'help me'.

So, now with his full schedule he had tried to make up his precious video game time by staying up all night during the weekends.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Sakura that – she would probably just take the games away with a firm 'baka!' on her way out.

"Ah uh" the rosette snorted, ignoring his obvious lie in favor of staring at the rising sunrise. She couldn't believe it had been almost three months since they started the Academy. All the hard work they both devoted – how much they had learnt. Sakura almost felt like a new person with how different her body now felt. Exercise could do wonders for a person's stamina.

Her mom constantly told her that she was 'shaping out', whatever that meant.

All Sakura knew was that she felt damn good.

Glancing sideways, she observed her yawning companion silently. Over the past couple of months she felt she had finally begun to understand him. A lonely boy who carved attention and acknowledgement. His loudmouthed behavior had calmed down somewhat but it still managed to creep out sometimes when their peers, mainly Kiba, often inquired about their relationship.

Now that made Sakura blush.

It seemed that everyone had written them off together – even her own mother. She still blushed when THAT had popped up a few days ago.

'That' being the day her mother had decided to give her the TALK. To say the young Sakura was still paralyzed with disgust was an understatement. Okay, she had known that babies came from women's bellies but just exactly HOW they got in there was not something she had thought too much about.

Blushing in remembrance, Sakura's eyes drifted down Naruto's body, settling just below his stomach.

*Inward shudder*

"Ne, Sakura-chan you ok"

Naruto's voice had her eyes immediately snapping towards his face guiltily.

Stuttering much like Hinata, Sakura blushed harder when she saw his concerned eyes "Uh..I-I'm fine Naruto."

Not quite believing her, Naruto placed his hand on her forehead "Are you sure? You're a little warm."

'_Oh we're sick alright' _Her inner thought, apparently still nauseous from the new information fed to them _'Can you believe it GROWS? Like a damn snake? Ohhhh…I think I'm going to be sick again…..'_

'_You are so not helping!" _Sakura screamed in her mind, trying to erase the forbidden images from her memory.

"I'm fine" replying with finality, the pinkette stepped away from the blonde's attention, willing her blush away. Looking around for anything to change the subject Sakura noticed they had finally arrived.

"Oi, we're here Naruto."

The lake glowed from the reflection of the early sun. Water rippling in turn with the slight breeze.

Tying her hair in a ponytail and pinning it upwards, Sakura turned, just in time to see Naruto pulling off his shirt. Tense abdominal muscles clenched in movement as he removed the orange shirt. He wasn't particularly developed, too young to receive the muscles men developed with age and exercise, but he surly wasn't lacking in any area. His entire chest was tanned that beautiful brownish orange color, matching perfectly with shining blue eyes. Blue eyes that were once again looking at her in concern.

"Ne, you sure you're okay" asked an oblivious Naruto. Sakura was beginning to think the boy was eternally dense – anyone with eyes could clearly see she was checking him out.

'_Ugh'_

Gracing him with the same answer as before the pre genin finally began to undress. Pulling off her white skirt and revealing a pair of black tights. The blue shirt was abandoned next, leaving a tight blue sports bra in place – though there wasn't much for it to support.

Naruto was thanking Kami and every other god that Sakura's back was turned, totally missing his current nosebleed. His eyes travelled to her exposed back – smooth rich skin pulled taunt as she bent over to remove her scandals. He could already see muscles developing beneath the skin of her thighs and arms.

Blood began to pour faster.

Naruto was beginning to rethink his idea of practicing their taijutsu styles in the water. The idea had come to him after listening to Sakura preach yet again about something they had learnt in class. Finally grasping the concept that water was denser than air Naruto had quickly linked the idea to training without weights.

Sakura had quickly agreed with his idea and thus…here they were.

"Oi, you coming or not?"

Fifteen minutes later found both preadolescents completely drenched in water from head to toe, Sakura quickly moving into a defensive stance as Naruto quickly dashed her again. Spinning around quickly, as she often saw Hinata practice during the academy training spars, Sakura grabbed the oncoming fist.

The transformation from defensive to offensive stunned the blonde just enough to allow Sakura time to throw her opponent through the air, making him land in deeper water.

Smirking the rosette quickly adjusted her stance, feet planting firmly in the soggy sand as her eyes scanned the lake. The blonde had yet to surface, easily putting the pinkette back on the defensive.

The sound of a splash was the only warning and out of pure instinct Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, blocking the high kick from connecting. Shifting her weight just enough to dodge the other rotating kick, Sakura elbowed the blonde in the side.

Quickly separating, Sakura panted as she examined Naruto. His blue eyes were shinning with determination, his bare chest heaving as his arms moved into an offensive position.

Knowing what he was thinking, the pinkette rushed in first, trying to gain the upper hand. This time though, Naruto was waiting – just as her fist came rushing for his head, Naruto ducked and using her momentum against her, pushed his hands into her stomach and allowed her to fly right into the deep lake.

The taijutsu spar had become a game, a competition to see who could throw their opponent into the lake the furthest. So far, Naruto led by two splashes.

Glaring, emerald eyes flashed as she rushed Naruto again, this time with a fist cocked back. Not one to fall for the same trick twice, Naruto adjusted his weight and wrapped his palm around the oncoming fist and spun in a circle to lessen the blow.

Not ready to admit defeat just yet, Sakura tensed her muscles as she grabbed Naruto's wrist, heaved with all her strength and spun both of them inwards – partly because the blonde had refused to release her wrist.

The result was quite hilarious as the two rotating bodies soared through the air for a second before landing with a giant splash – hands still interconnected.

Sputtering, Sakura came to the surface with a gasp – only to choke a second later as Naruto pulled her back under.

Sarutobi smiled as he watched the two through his crystal ball. They were advancing further than he had ever witnessed two pre genin – their training rivaling even the legendary sannin.

"Should we continue to spy on them Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked, forcing his face to remain emotionless as Sakura slapped Naruto's face when his hand accidently brushed against her hip. The result being a bright red imprint on the left side of his face.

"Yes, I do not trust Danzo to keep his promises in regards to Minato, see that they are both heavily guarded"

"They?" the ANBU asked, puzzled.

"Correct, Danzo just might attempt to use Sakura against him." Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his beard "Remember they must not sense you."

With a one handed salute the shinobi disappeared with the signature puff of smoke.

Turning away from the crystal, Sarutobi groaned at the high stacks of papers that stood before him – taunting in their sheer size.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Throwing the kunai, Sasuke cursed as they landed just as before, one beside the next. He still didn't understand how a clan less girl managed to master a move he had been practicing for weeks now with no results. And it angered him.

He had even been reduced to tailoring the girl to see if she was receiving any secret training. It utterly confused him to see that she was not, the most her training regime encompassed was taijutsu spars with the dobe. So how in the world was she advancing so quickly?

Sasuke, who could already channel chakra to the palm of his hand, cursed his misfortune into the dark night. Misty clouds dwindled in the dark sky, like a foreshadowing. Not a single star beckoned and the wind had long turned cold. A premonition of his failure – he could hear his father laughing from his grave, his voice a chill in the night.

"Dammit!" Throwing the slender missiles through the air, dark eyes narrowed as they landed just as their twenty comrades…in the exact same position.

x-x-x-x-x

Shikamaru knew there were times in a young man's life when silence was mandatory. Watching, more so than actually listening, as Ino complained to him about Sakura, Shika knew these were one of those times. He cursed his misfortunate at being the lone guy to get stuck with such a troublesome female…as if his mother wasn't enough.

"Yes absolutely tragic" Shika replied as Ino ranted about how good Sakura had gotten at taijutsu. Apparently she was trying to upstage Sasuke and thus Ino by extension. The pineapple haired boy sighed again, two times now in the last second – he had been watching the clouds drift in the wind, peaceful and content with himself when Ino had spotted – no, captured him.

Perhaps sitting on top of the Academy roof was too obvious now? Choji always managed to find him as well – not that he minded his company – it was tremendously better than the blonde girl now sitting next to him.

"I mean even Naruto, of all people, is doing better than be, can you believe it?" Ino complained, oblivious to her companion's dazed and bored expression.

Iruka- sensei had decided to test them on taijutsu earlier today in preparation for their next exercise – actually channeling chakra. It was imprudent that their bodies were developed enough for the strain of chakra manipulation. Due to her last name ending with a low letter, Ino had been given the advantage of watching all her other classmates spar from the sidelines.

She had smirked when Sakura had been paired up with the Inuzuka boy, wanting to see her downtrodden expression when she finally lost. There was no way clan-less Haruno could beat someone of Kiba's stamina. The little she had gathered from her time at their compound was that the Inuzuka were ruthless and unpredictable – matching their bestial companions in strength and precision.

So Ino, as well as the rest of the class, had been utterly flabbergasted by the turn of events that had occurred only hours earlier.

_Flashback (three hours ago) _

"_Ne, buddy you stay out of this one" Kiba instructed Akumaru as he clenched his fist in anticipation. He was giddy to show off the moves his sister had taught him months prior._

"_I think you're going to need him" Sakura taunted him, taking an offensive position, her whole body tensed in preparation. She knew enough of the Inuzuka to know that this fight would be hard pressed. Especially since Kiba had begun his clan training months ago – something he had boasted of to her. Of course Sakura being Sakura had started to research their training methods on her own, researching how to either incorporate it into her taijutsu style or retaliate against such capricious strength. Naruto had been a huge help with that one, actually goading Kiba into showing off some of his newfound moves. Never to say he was actually tricked, the boy was happy to show off. Sakura had scoffed at him…boys._

"_We'll see about that" Kiba replied, rushing at her the minute Iruka had given the signal. Seeing a familiarity in his head on rush, Sakura had twisted slightly to the left before retaliating with a low kick. Kiba had proven too fast, dodging the kick easily and coming in with a punch to the gut. _

_Seeing this Sakura allowed the kick to carry through – spinning around in an offensive circle and blocking the punch with the same already cocked high kick._

_That particular move had gathered a gasp from Hinata, stunned to see a move so familiar to her clan's taijutsu style. The purple eyed girl narrowed her forehead in consternation, wondering how and when Sakura had learnt it. She would expect the pinkette to stick to the Academy's style seen that she had no clan to guide her either way._

_Sakura herself was inwardly smirking when she saw Kiba's stunned expression – clearly not expecting such a move to be met head on. Taking his distraction to her advantage Sakura jumped off his raised fist and twisted her body enough to allow for a rotating kick._

_Kiba's keen precision saw the oncoming move and jumped back out of range, feeling the wind of the kick brush against his cheek._

_Glaring, the spiky haired boy had settled into a low crouch, deciding to finally get serious. Sakura saw and recognized the position and immediately assumed a defensive position._

"_Lets see you block this" Kiba taunted as he spring high in the air, rushing in at her from above with his hands curled outward. His hands were moving in every random direction, not allowing Sakura time to see where the hit would connect._

_Praying that this would work, Sakura waited until the last moment, allowing Kiba's hit to connect – the momentum throwing her to the ground. The pinkette gritted her teeth against the pain. The precise moment her back touched the ground, Sakura uncurled her furled legs, and pushed upwards with all her strength into his curved stomach which had yet to loosen from his crouch. This sent a surprised Kiba airborne, leaving half the class stunned as they watched the boy fly through the air before landing with a giant *thud*._

_Only Naruto's yowling and hollering broke the stunned silence as he congratulated Sakura on her 'kick ass moves'. _

"_Very nice Sakura" Iruka complimented, still amazed at the sheer strength such a kick had contained from a student none the less._

_Iruka had the distant feeling that his congrats had gone unnoticed however as Sakura continued to blush from the high praises Naruto were currently showering her with. Iruka shook his head at the pair._

_Ino herself had yet to close her mouth, wondering when Sakura had become so strong. Unknowingly her thoughts were being shared by her idol. Sasuke was currently steaming with ire. _

"_Okay, Naruto and Ino you're next" Iruka called the remaining pair, eager to see what Naruto had learnt from his spars with Sakura. With the moves he had just witnessed, Iruka knew Naruto enough to know the boy would also be showing off his 'kick ass moves' – not one to be outclassed._

_Ino had smirked at the match up, happy that Sasuke (inward sigh) could finally see her show off. _

"_Don't hurt her too bad" Sakura said to Naruto as she watched the blonde smirk. Her inner had different thoughts however 'Kick her ass Shannaro!'_

"_Ne, ne don't worry Sakura-chan" Naruto reassured her "Though I know you want to see her eat dirt just as much as I do"_

_The pinkette had simply answered that one with a smirk of her own._

_As soon as the two blondes had assumed position, Sasuke had looked up – wanting to see if Sakura's technique had extended to the dobe as well. They had to be receiving some kind of secret training – there was no way the girl had managed to beat the Inuzuka by herself._

_Naruto was off as soon as Iruka gave the signal. Coming in with a low punch aimed at the girl's gut. His eyes tracked her movements as she attempted a delayed dodge. Too slow. The punch brought a gasp from her lips and Naruto smiled. It was high time Ino paid for causing Sakura so much pain – it was he who she reminisced about her lost friendship with the vain girl. It was he who tried to cheer her up when tears had threatened to fall – he would make Ino pay for each drop. And what better way was there than to humiliate her in front of the esteemed idol._

_Allowing her no respite, Naruto immediately thrust a row of timid punches into her gut, not wanting to actually hurt the girl physically. _

_Ino tried to redeem herself, pulling back and retaliating with a low swung kick. The movement itself was so slow Naruto easily grabbed said appendage and pulled, sending the now shrieking girl flat on her hip._

_Looking up Naruto caught Iruka's eyes before smirking "Is that it?"_

_Ino had blushed when the surrounding audience began to laugh, wiping angry tears away from her face._

_She had never been so humiliated in her life and cursed Sakura, knowing the pinkette had some say in her downfall._

_*End flashback*_

Shikamaru smiled as his blonde companion became lost in her memories. No one could say the pineapple haired boy lacked stealth – getting up silently Shikamaru crept towards the stairs of the Academy roof with a 'Troublesome' sigh over his shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The beginning of summer was met with rain and the dusty streets of Konoha were quickly becoming lost in mud. The only people crazy enough to be out in such horrid weather were a pair of pre-genin. Sakura's fist was curled tightly around the silver necklace Naruto had given her for her birthday two months prior. Three silver lined pink sakura blossoms were fused together, nestled in a pair of silver leaves – the ornament itself attached to a simple silver chain.

The blonde boy had blushed viciously at the hug Sakura had given him for such a beautiful gift. He himself couldn't claim all the credit. Satomi had split the bill half half with him, knowing the boy himself didn't have enough money for such an expensive gift.

"Oi, lets stop at the Academy" Sakura yelled over the pouring rain, shielding the falling raindrops from her eyes.

With a quick nod both preadolescents raced for the schoolyard – letting out a breath of relief that the door was unlocked.

They had been caught in the storm leaving the Inuzuka compound. Kiba had invited them for video games earlier during the day – though it soon became clear his sister also wanted to meet the girl who had bested her brother. Needless to say the boy had received endless teasing on both ends.

"Man that's cold" Naruto whined as he unzipped his orange jacket. The material was completely sodden.

Sakura grunted as she tried to squeeze the water from her hair.

"You do realize this is your fault, 'let's get some ramen before it gets too late'- san" *(-san means Mr.)*

"Ne, how was I supposed to know it was going to rain?" Naruto whined, shaking his spikey hair and further drenching Sakura.

Latent temper flared and with a grunt a round eyed Naruto was sent flying into the wall.

"Baka!"

Three hours later found both pre- genin drowsily watching the raindrops fall from the dark night sky. Each had their heads pressed against the cool glass window – trying to will the rain to stop. If it wasn't for the complete silence, excluding the whispering drops of water, they both would have missed the slight whimpering coming from outside the Academy windows.

Sakura herself passed if off as Naruto's outrageous stomach, but as the sound grew louder with each passing minute –the pinkette finally looked up.

"Do you hear that?"

With a nod, both preadolescents decided to investigate, though each were immediately drenched the second they stepped outside.

"Hey, I think I found something" Naruto called after ten minutes of fruitless searching. There nestled in some bushes rested a brown bag – the kind normally used to hold potato bunches.

Quickly grabbing the package – both were stunned when they opened the sodden material – revealing the drenched bodies of three very malnourished puppies.

**A/N I had a lot of doubts with this chapter and still do but decided to go with it. I want your opinion on whether I should give both Sakura and Naruto nin dogs or not? Thoughts. I know I rushed this last scene but trust me – after writing over 5000 words I finally decided to end it. I am trying to decide whether or not to write two more academy day chapters or only one….thoughts. **

_Preview for next chapter:_

The entire wooden floor was laden with empty ramen cups, discarded clothes and…wait…was that a pair of boxers? Turning to the now cowering blonde, Sakura dropped the heavy bags – fruits and vegetables spilling over at her feet.

"Oi, now Sakura-chan, it's not that –"

His response was cut off as a powerful fist connected with the side of his jaw. The force behind the punch was so fierce Naruto's eyes bulged as he was sent flying over the railing, only to land a few in front of a bewildered Konohamaru.

The young boy took one look at the devilish look on the pinkette's face before scampering back the way he came – ultimately deciding that a game of ninja was not worth his life.


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions and Discoveries

**A/N I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, they are the only thing keeping this story alive. Also all the jutsu displayed in this chapter will be D ranked excluding the Kage Bunshin. Now to comment on some specific reviews…**

**Haruno Temper – thank you for encouraging me to carry on with the nin dogs and I probably will need some help to come up with a style for them in the upcoming chapters. I will message you shortly. Thank you for the help.**

**Tuatara – thank you for pointing out my editing issues – I don't have a beta reader so these chapters are posted shortly after I skim through it again. Hope I didn't disappoint by actually putting in the dogs but don't worry they have a key role in this story plus I think they're cute. Call me being a typical girl but Naruto could use some fluff.**

**Happy everyday life – Don't worry Sakura will face some obstacles – I'm just bigging her up a little in the first chapters of this story but once again the title of this story says it all. This is kind of Sakura id based. And I started wearing lip gloss when I was nine. It's not that sexy lip stick and she will never wear that but in lights of being a girl I think lip gloss and cute nail polish is okay for a ten year old. Also as noted in this chapter Ino will become nicer, its just when you're ten you contain a lot of unnecessary emotions and can't control them all. In lights of Sasuke – he hates everyone!**

**SF Geronimo – your enthusiasm astounds me and I love it! Thanks so much for your continued support.**

**Waterflame4991 – Thank you! I think you can agree that it was so time for Sakura to shine. Both her and Naruto will overcome their obstacles together.**

**Mathiasosx – Thank you so much, encouraging reviews keep this story alive!**

**Now on with the story! Hope it lives up to your expectation. (PS All the reviews were wonderful but in light of this story I apologize that I cannot comment on all of the wonderful comments you all send me. But they are much appreciated.)**

x-x-x-x

The dawning of night brought with it the singing of night crickets. The vendor stalls had been emptied, leaving only the wooden structure standing. Sakura found herself smiling as she observed the street from her window. Having an apartment that rested above their privately owned bakery had many advantages. One being that Sakura's bedroom window overlooked the main street of Konoha.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Naruto asked as he walked out the bathroom, drying his now drenched spikes. Sakura couldn't keep herself from admiring him as he turned around to close the room door. His pajamas simply consisted of a pair of boxers and a black tee shirt. Over the last few years they each had gotten over their initial shyness. While neither would be running around naked anytime soon they each felt fairly comfortable around each other.

"For the last time Naruto, yes!" Sakura answered with just a hint of irritation. They had stayed out late, as was per usual these last few months, training. The final exam was tomorrow and both adolescents felt that they were more than ready to pass it. Now they each needed a good night's sleep to not only boost their chakra levels but to prepare their selves mentally. It was out of pure coincidence that it had become too late, at least in Sakura's opinion, for Naruto to walk home.

As a result they both decided they would bunk together and then go the exams early the next morning.

Walking away from the window, Sakura began to pack both her and Naruto's backpack – knowing that the blonde would likely forget all about the written part of the exam. It was not to say Naruto was stupid – but her blonde partner was definitely more physically orientated.

Naruto himself was beginning to lose control of reality as another yawn echoed through the room. The two snoring puppies resting beside him, snuggled together in the blankets didn't really help matters. While the two pups had grown somewhat over the last two years, it wasn't by much. They both only reached a little over Akamaru's size. According to their breed information they should have been twice the size of the white puppy. The Inuzuka Clan had been monitoring their growth since Naruto and Sakura had found them. Each of the two teenagers had found themselves bottle feeding the two canines.

Sadly one hadn't made it, passing away shortly after they had been brought to the compound, wrapped in Naruto's soggy jacket.

"Are you nervous Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, lifting his head the bear medium to glance at the pinkette. He inwardly swooned when she turned around, wearing a sleeves shirt and a pair of loose shorts.

Sakura yawned loudly " Nervous no, sleepy? Extremely. Back over"

Silence drifted through the room for the minutes to follow – each of the pre genin exhausted and tired for the day to come. They each reasoned that if they actually managed to get on the same team they would more often than not be sleeping together in the same room.

The two puppies suddenly looked up as their master and mistress fell asleep, and with a lazy wag of their tails climbed on each of their stomachs before falling asleep again.

x-x-x-x-x

"I told you this would happen" Naruto whined, pulling at his now new black jacket as they raced down Konoha, a dozen eyes following his wake.

"Oh shut up baka, you're the one who mentioned needing a new jacket" Emerald eyes narrowed, causing a shiver to race down the blonde boy's neck. It had become very obvious during their two year friendship that the pinkette never did any wrong.

Sakura herself was inwardly pleased with the new clothes, the black sleeveless vest matching Naruto's black jacket perfectly. Each pair of clothing had red stripes down the sides with a flame insignia right on the middle of the back.

The Academy was crowded when Naruto and Sakura managed to finally make it. Their tardiness had been the direct result of Sakura's mother.

"You sure wasn't complaining" Naruto noted, signaling Nyoko to his side for the third time as the puppy drifted to the further side of the building. The puppies had only begun their training one month ago due to their prior feeble disposition.

"Why would I?"

Having no response that would leave him physically intact, Naruto let the whole girl thing go.

"Oi, Naruto and Sakura" Kiba waved them over, Akamaru planted firmly on his spikey hair. While the brown haired boy didn't agree with two outsiders actually rising the two nin- dogs he accepted it. They were still his best friends and hoped they would continue to be.

Besides the two pups practically looked up to Akamaru.

"You ready to kill this" Naruto said as way of greeting as they bumped fists.

Sakura would never understand boy logic.

Mai suddenly whined and tried to climb into Sakura's arms. Giving into the unspoken demand the pre genin lifted the canine in her arms – sympathizing with the animal. It was her first time in such a crowded environment.

Kiba watched the interaction with a hint of amusement, his pink haired friend was in a world of hurt when the dog actually grew up to be twice her height and tried to do that. The Inuzuka Clan had learnt early on that dogs sometimes forget their actual size.

"Okay everyone to your seats" Iruka shouted over the wave of chattering, easily spotting Sakura and Naruto in the crowd. The scarred teacher liked to think of himself as loving all his students equally but it was just something about this particular pair that stood somewhere in his heart.

He had watched as Naruto grew – not only in body but in mentality. Watched as Sakura became more confident. It was an incredible sight to behold.

"As you know the written part of the final exam will begin in two minutes. Proctors please hand out the papers."

Wishing every one of this students good luck, Iruka stepped outside. Little did he know that his childhood friend was paying a little too much attention to one of his students.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ino Yamanaka watched with a varying degree of jealously and awe as Sakura henged into their chunnin instructor five times without even one imperfection. She herself had gotten a three out of five and considered herself superior and sure to attract Sasuke's attention.

Unfortunately Sasuke hadn't glanced her way once.

The past two years had stemmed some of the blonde girl's rage with Sakura – both girls growing into maturity. Yet there were still times when Ino reminisced about the lost chance. Was she too harsh on Sakura? Were her affections towards Sasuke unfounded when it came to her once best friend?

Unbeknownst to her, the idol of her dreams had also taken a closer look at Sakura. Two years had done nothing but elevate Sasuke's ire and confusion regarding Naruto and the rosette. They were both clan less, supposedly talentless ninja with no bloodlines whatsoever. How had they managed to not only keep with him but challenge the Uchiha in everything they did?

It was disgusting.

"Woah Sakura-chan, keep that up and you could be rookie of the year"

Sasuke anger grew as he heard Naruto congratulate the girl that had seemingly taken his place.

It had been a simple mistake – Sasuke never really paying attention to their chunnin instructor had forgotten the correct hair color into the henge. But there was enough time to redeem himself Sasuke reasoned as he watched with darkened eyes. It was not going to be said that the almighty Uchiha lost to some common girl.

He would not lose to some freak novelty.

"You better stay out of my way"

No one heard the implied threat as the dark haired boy sulked further into the desk, black eyes narrowing in consternation.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura dodged the pair of kunai easily, her opponent's sloppy aim giving her the advantage. Adjusting her stance, the pinkette crouched low to the ground, giving the grey haired pup ample opportunity to jump over her back and nip Naruto's neck. The act didn't even sway a flinch of pain.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as she stood up, concerned emerald eyes examining the blonde boy's face. Cerulean eyes had lost most of their luster, now sad orbs that refused to even meet her gaze. They had been sparing for well over an hour and the blonde had never even managed to land a single hit.

"Nothing"

Sakura could tell he was lying but didn't know what to do about it. His entire demeanor had changed since the final exam.

Both teenagers had been ecstatic, already reveling in their sure victory. It had only been when Mizuki had approached Naruto at Ichiraku's had Sakura grown suspicious. She had tried to trail them but both her and Mia's tracking skills left much to be desired.

The pinkette hadn't seen Naruto again for well over four hours before the blonde had suddenly appeared out of thin air – red eyed and antsy for a fight.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Sakura asked, hating how lifeless her blonde partner seemed. Crazy and stupid Naruto was much more preferable.

The downtrodden boy simply nodded his head, before looking to the ground.

Nyoko whined, clawing at Naruto's leg – hating the sad aura that surrounded his master.

"You want to get some chocolate?" The treat was a favorite of both teenagers and the only thing the pinkette could think of. Dealing with emotions had never been a talent the Haruno's possessed – Sakura's mother the only exception to the rule. Perhaps understanding came with motherhood?

"No thanks Sakura-chan" gathering Nyoko in his arms, Naruto cast his best friend a wry smile "I'm kind of tired, I'll meet you at the Academy in the morning."

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be placed on the same team" Sakura said. Naruto could tell that she was still bothered but there was nothing he could do to even fake having a good mood.

"_You are the nine tail fox"_

Naruto flinched as Mizuki's voice kept resounding in his head. Barely spearing the rosette a backwards glance the teenage boy raced off.

Emerald eyes stared into the distance a long time before they too disappeared, leaving a saddened pair of brown eyes trailing after the pair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sarutobi Hiruzen stared into each of the jounin sensei eyes, gauging their expectations. The fresh air of anticipation rang thick in the air – making each ninja almost look antsy. The teams had already been assigned and Sarutobi wasn't surprised to catch just a hint of satisfaction in Kakashi's usually neutral expression.

He had been Minato's student after all. The old Hokage felt at peace knowing that the Yondaime's legacy was in capable hands.

Searching through the papers on his desk Hiruzen handed over the performance sheets to each teacher "I expect a full report in two weeks. Good luck." The Hokage spoke with a wave of authority, his eyes wrinkling.

Kakashi was the first to shinshin at the apparent dismissal, invoking a similar reaction in each of the other instructors.

Sarutobi glanced outside, the sun warming his worn skin and couldn't help but feel optimistic. A new generation of ninjas would set out today – continuing the growth of the Leaf.

Yes hope for the future had never been so palpable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto was bored – an all-consuming yawn inducing bored. Glancing at Sakura, he flinched as she met his gaze and glared at him.

She was still pissed at him for keeping secrets. But how could he tell her? It might be selfish but being the only friend Naruto had really ever had left him between a rock and a hard place. He himself was still coming to terms with being the jinchuuriki of the nine tails. The same demon fox that had destroyed the village thirteen years ago and killed Iruka sensei's parents.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto tried apologizing again only to be met with now betrayed emerald eyes.

"We always shared all our problems Naruto" Sakura noted, scratching Mia's head "And I'm not ready to start lying now."

Frowning, Naruto nodded- conceding her point, before motioning Sakura to follow him, ready to at least explain some things to her. The rest would have to come with time.

"But what about our sensei?" Sakura asked, still a little miff over his/hers tardiness.

"I'll leave a message on the board" Naruto said, already walking to the front of the class "Besides I doubt it'll take that long"

Fifteen minutes later found both our adolescents walking back into the Academy. Well…Naruto was walking, his body supporting the pinkette as he carried her inside.

The classroom was still empty save of Sasuke, who had fallen asleep waiting for their sensei to arrive. The blonde boy still didn't know how to react knowing that the Uchiha was on their team. It was safe to say that Ino was pissed, barely able to look their way as Asuma- sensei left with his new team.

Sakura was more indifferent than anything else- scowling just a little bit at the downfall.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura suddenly sighed into his hair, making the blonde boy stiffen as she nuzzled deeper into his shoulder. Having fainted after producing six Kage Bunshin (which died immediately upon creation) it was suffice to say Sakura wouldn't be awake for a while.

Being the rare voice of reason Naruto had tried to convince his overexcited partner to wait until later to train given the chakra intensity and practice the jutsu required, but it was of no consequence.

When Sakura got an idea in her head it was over.

Now as the pinkette continued to nuzzle his shoulder Naruto was forced to rest the girl down before he lost all the blood from his nose.

"Oh Kami! Why me?"

Of course his question was met with the soft snores of Sakura and the mixed murmuring of the Uchiha.

x-x-x-x-x-

Watching in the shadows Kakashi shin shined away to alert the Hokage to this latest development. He had been watching his trio of genin to observe their interactions and knew without a doubt that he was in for a difficult year. Not only was it quite apparent that Naruto and Sakura were in the process of forming some romantic relationship (a virtual suicide to any of the member involved on the field) but for the most part stayed away from their third member.

"Just great, two lovebirds and an antisocial" The masked jounin muttered to himself, as he flew from tree to tree.

While he was happy that Naruto was finally finding some of the love he deserved, the timing couldn't be any less perfect. Why hadn't he been told?

"Ha, Kakashi, what do I owe the pleasure?" The Hokage spoke just as the jounin entered the room.

The old man wasn't surprised to see the sensei in so early, given the news of Mizuki. Sarutobi had just finished the paperwork in regards to Mizuki's betrayal. While he would have preferred Naruto to learn of his nature in a less violent matter, the deed had been done and it was up to the boy to see how the consequences would turn out.

"He was taught a B ranked jutsu?" Kakashi's voice held disbelief. If he hadn't seen for himself, he wouldn't have believed it true. It was a feat in itself that not only had the boy learnt it but had the ability to teach it to his partner.

"All revolving around Mizuki's defect from the Leaf" Sarutobi explained, pulling a long drag from the wooden pipe "The boy's secret was revealed as well."

Both men stood in silence for a while. The sunlight streamed into the room, the position of the sun announcing midday. Most of the teams had set out about an hour ago.

"What else is bothering you Kakashi?"

"Sakura – it is obvious they are or becoming more than friends"

"And this bothers you?"

Kakashi sighed before meeting the unwavering gaze of the Hokage "Yes, love has no place on the battlefield."

"You never seemed to have a problem making love work"

More silence ensued, only a knock on the door breaking the stalemate. "Lord Hokage we have requests from the Country of Rain."

"Most of the teams have already gone" Sarutobi noted, his eyes leaving the ninja standing before him.

Taking the dismissal for what it was, Kakashi set out to meet his new team.

x-x-x-x-

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura yawned, watching as the blonde fully stretched to his full height, trying to rest something on the door. The words short and cute to her mind.

She blushed.

"Revenge for the lazy bastard for making us wait so long" Naruto said, giggling to himself.

"_Join him, you know you want to"_ Inner Sakura thought, dancing with glee at the chance for revenge. After all she did have things to do today other than wait around for a sensei who obviously wanted nothing to do with them.

Instead the pinkette refused to be bribed into a trick and displayed some semblance of control.

"You know that he's a jounin right? It's not going to work."

The blonde stopped for half a second before shrugging and continued to wedge the duster on top of the partially opened door. "What's the harm in trying?"

Surprisingly after only one minute did a mask man poke his head into the door, triggering the duster to fall on top of his head with a _plop._

Both genin were stunned that it actually worked before Naruto busted into amused chuckles and Sakura fought to contain her smile, which proved useless as a few giggles still escaped.

Sasuke awoke with his signature scowl at the noise the pair was making.

"My first thought, is that I hate you" The masked man spoke, his lone eye zeroing in on the pair of laughing genin before wondering over to the frowning Uchiha "Meet me on the roof in one minute."

Even with that ominous statement said the pair still couldn't help laughing as they rallied up Mia and Nyoko – leaving the derailing Uchiha behind them. It wasn't that they were consciously excluding him but having familiarized themselves with each other in the last two years left an unbreakable kinship. The kind of relationship that didn't need or want a third party. Perhaps it was because somewhere in Naruto's mind he still saw the Uchiha as competition. A dark shadow lurking in the distance, waiting for a chance to swoop in and steal the pinkette from him.

Insecure or not the blonde boy would still be keeping a close eye on the scowling genin.

Sakura herself had always expelled all her attention and knowledge on Naruto and old habits were hard to break.

Sasuke didn't seem to care one way or another, having never even been bothered to return the 'Nice to have you on our team' Sakura had said to him after the teams had been set up.

"Ah, I see you finally made it" the masked ninja said before introducing himself "My name is Hayate Kakashi and I will be in charge of your team from now on. Now before we actually move on I want each of you to introduce yourselves. Dislikes, likes, stuff like that. Blondie you're first."

Sakura couldn't help but feel disgusted and disappointed as their so called sensei pulled out an orange book – the same one Kiba thought he could hide from them. It was only when an innocent Naruto had inquired about its contents did the book experience an untimely demise. Disgusting.

Naruto was literally jumping in his sandals as a grin split his face. But before he could say anything Sakura spoke up.

"Wait that isn't fair sensei, why don't you introduce yourself first. Give us an example."

Kakashi sighed heavily, perhaps exaggerating a little bit before closing his book and conceding.

"My name is Hayate Kakashi, I don't have any likes and my dislikes are numerous and far in between. My goal is to teach you students."

Sakura sweat dropped as the man basically told them nothing about himself. Looking sideways Sakura almost fell over with the weight of the sweat drop, Naruto actually looked fascinated!

Naruto stood up proudly "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and dislike the three minutes it takes to cook. My goal is to become Hokage." He had no way of knowing that his statement was met with a little disappointment from Sakura – sure in the boys affections towards her.

"Okay pinkie you're next" Kakashi said, his eyes still glued to the orange book.

"Hai, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are" Sakura blushed but with steel determination prevented her eyes from drifting to Naruto "um…dumplings…and my dislikes are people who think too much of themselves. My goal is to become the best kunoichi I can be."

Secretly impressed at the determination Kakashi saw lurking in Sakura's emerald eyes he waved to the Uchiha "You're next"

Sasuke stood up stoically, hands in pockets, scowl still in place "Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes or dislikes. More of a deep hatred for a certain man. My ambition is to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan."

"_Great another avenger" _Kakashi thought sadly before glancing at the rest of his team. He could practically see the light bulb shining over the rosette's head. Obviously Sakura had figured out that this 'certain man' was none other than Sasuke's brother. Naruto was too busy watching the varying disarray of emotions crossing Sakura's face to even bother giving the Uchiha a reaction.

"_Love struck fool"_ Kakashi thought before standing up. "Okay, well I have to go walk my dog, meet me at training ground 4 early tomorrow morning. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up."

Sakura sighed as she watched Kakashi disappear, immediately knowing the jounin did not own a dog.

"Oi, Sakura-chan you want to go to the training grounds?" Naruto asked somberly, still feeling a little guilty at not telling the pinkette the entire truth. Now that they was officially alone, unless you counted the Uchiha, the feelings came back.

Sakura examined her partner for a minute before glancing over at the Uchiha who seemed to be staring a little too intently at her and Naruto.

Needless to say she quickly agreed.

But as she jumped from tree to tree, the muscles in her legs conditioned from playing tag with Naruto in these same trees, Sakura still couldn't help but wonder about the blonde genin.

Even after two years of friendship the secrets still kept coming forth. How did he learn a forbidden B rank jutsu? Why had Mizuki-san used Naruto in his attempt to defect from the Leaf? She could tell there was something the boy was holding back but what?

x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke knew now more than ever that both Naruto and Sakura were being trained by the Hokage. How else could they both know the Kage Bunshin – the forbidden Bunshin technique. Though Naruto seemed more affiliated with the jutsu than his pink partner, there was no other reason to explain how they had both learnt it.

He knew that the Hokage had purposely put his team together – hoping they were aimed for greatness. How else could the three smartest students from the Academy be placed in the same team? The weak were supposed to be paired with strong.

It seemed that all the instructors were surprised with the dobe's progress.

That was all other than Iruka-sensei, who Sasuke reasoned to be in on the plot.

Now as the Uchiha lurked in the trees, observing his team mates his hatred grew for the Leaf. He was an Uchiha, the last of his once powerful clan. Shouldn't the Hokage be more concerned with him, giving him the power he needed than trying to build up two useless and powerless nin.

Dark eyes grew colder as the two dogs started barking at the tree he was situated. Another reason for question – what were two people out of the Inuzuka clan doing with nin dogs in the first place? It would be so easily to kill them, a couple of kunai to the throat but Sasuke suppressed the killer intent. Instead, the dark boy disappeared, intent on finding more answers.

x-x-x-x-x

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) came the call, as three distinct poofs echoed the training grounds. Sakura sighed as she felt chakra dispel from her body. Smiling in relief as her two feet remained grounded. It appeared that she could only create three shadow clones while leaving enough chakra in her body to be able to fight. Anymore and the genin would drop in a dead faint.

"Oiii, good job Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled, watching as the pinkette jumped up and down. It was times like this that Naruto barely resisted the urge to ask her on a date – only the fear of losing the secure relationship with the rosette holding him back.

"Do you realize how many possibilities this has?" Sakura asked, her analytical brain easily breaking down the uses of this technique.

"How so?" Naruto asked confused, seeing the jutsu as a void and null given how they dispelled so easily. While this had no consequences to him, seeing that he could create over two hundred of the clones without feeling the strain at all, Sakura could only create three.

"Well since each of the clones experiences transfers back to the user, things like practicing other jutsu and reading could be done at the same time" Sakura said, caught between feeling giddy all over again and looking at the blonde like he was slow.

Meanwhile Naruto used all his control not to show his shock. Not wanting to appear dumb in front of his partner, he barely suppressed the urge to slap his forehead. How hadn't he noticed?, for Kami's sake he had created over hundreds of these things the night prior and still didn't notice what Sakura had deemed in less than three minutes!

The next hour was filled with both genin testing out Sakura's theory. One pair of each of the genin's clones were sparring with the Nyoko and Mia, the next reading up the benefits of weight seals in muscle development and the last pair trying out the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. While the technique was similar to the shadow kunai, it proved more difficult due to the size of the weapons. Getting the enemy to focus solely on the top shuriken would be difficult due to a ninja's critical eye.

Meanwhile the original pair of genin was focused on separate objectives. Naruto himself was studying the necessary hand signs for a D rank water jutsu while Sakura was engaged in studying ways to become more in tune with Mia. Unlike the Inuzuka clan who seemed to have a deeper communicative connection with their animals, Sakura had no such thing. She had to rely on things like body language when out on the battle field to save her life.

This is how Konohamaru found them. The little boy was stunned as he observed the eight look-a-likes. If this was what a ninja was Konohamaru couldn't wait to start the Academy. At eight years he still had a few years to go but a toothless grin encompassed his face as he dreamed of being just like boss.

He made sure to stay in the shadows as he observed them. He was surprised to see such small puppies going against their owners with sole determination, dodging blows and trying to land a few. Yet what surprised the eight year old the most was how boss and Sakura-neechan were cuddled under a cherry blossom tree. While each was focused on something different, they were laying side by side, both shoulders and legs touching.

The younger boy grinned with this new blackmail material. Boss would be forced to play ninja with him from now on!

Hours passed quickly as Konohamaru continued to observe them, the only thing preventing him from getting caught was his familiar scent with the dogs. After all he had played with them on many occasions.

The young boy was just about ready to head home when Boss and Sakura stood up and stretched, dispelling all of their clones.

While Konohamaru couldn't hear what was being said, he watched with amusement as boss deflated and followed the pinkette.

Hard to believe that his presence still wasn't discovered Konohamaru continued to trail them as they ventured into the marketplace. Scowling as some of the vendors refused to serve the pair, the boy purposely stole some of the fruit when the mean old man wasn't looking.

It wasn't until Konohamaru managed to stalk them to boss's apartment did things get scary.

x-x-x-x

Sakura was stunned as she pushed the door open. After barely suppressing her rage at the rancor of the village people she was already antsy for a fight. What she saw didn't really help depress her rage.

The entire wooden floor was laden with empty ramen cups, discarded clothes and…wait…was that a pair of boxers? Turning to the now cowering blonde, Sakura dropped the heavy bags – fruits and vegetables spilling over at her feet.

"Oi, now Sakura-chan, it's not that –"

His response was cut off as a powerful fist connected with the side of his jaw. The force behind the punch was so fierce Naruto's eyes bulged as he was sent flying over the railing, only to land a few in front of a bewildered Konohamaru.

The young boy took one look at the devilish look on the pinkette's face before scampering back the way he came – ultimately deciding that a game of ninja was not worth his life.

X-X-X-X-

**A/N – I sincerely apologize for the late chapter. Real life and a lost muse is to blame. I am also trying to work on my other stories so things got a little choppy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and while I know a lot of you are probably a little concerned about things moving too fast I had to be realistic. Sakura and Naruto have already known each other for two years and suppressed feelings don't stay suppressed for long. Be that as it may I will not have them having sex in the next three or even five chapters. They won't move THAT fast people so rest assured. Also survival training is next along with some fluff involving the D ranked missions. Remember this is action, adventure and romance.**

Please review

_Preview for the next chapter:_

"Suiton: Mizu Kuri No Yaiba" (Water Style: Sword of Draining) Naruto screamed as he dashed Kakashi again, swinging the water sword in a large arch. The jounin barely had the time to be impressed before he was forced to dodge the weapon.

Smirking as the masked man jumped back, only to land in the muddy trap Sakura had set up minutes prior, Naruto readied the weapon again.

Yet Kakashi had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. Quickly dispelling a smoke bomb the jounin shinshined away, chuckling as he heard both Naruto and Sakura curse.


End file.
